


Til We Meet Again

by ShineeGirl4Ever



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineeGirl4Ever/pseuds/ShineeGirl4Ever
Summary: Rating: PGSummary: Gon is getting ready to leave but can't help but falter. He couldn't stop thinking about leaving his best friend behind.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 8





	Til We Meet Again

_“Next time we meet, I promise that we will be able to travel together again. It may be months, it might even take years but I will return.”_ That was what he had planned to say to Killua, but seeing him face to face, he couldn’t form a coherent sentence. They had been traveling together for a long time now and the thought of going their separate ways was hitting him hard.

Gon could see it on his face. He was hiding something from him. Behind that smile, Killua had something locked away that he didn’t want him to find out. The silver-haired teen had the tendency to take on things on his own, not wanting to burden him with them. He didn’t like to show when something was bothering him. After all this time he would have thought that Killua could rely on him. He’d been blunt with him before, even broke down, but there were still times it seemed like he kept things from him.

Gon reaches out his hand but falls a little short, his hand just inches from Killua’s shoulder. How was he supposed to tell his best friend that he was leaving? That he was going to meet up with his father and needed to do it alone. That he didn’t know when he would be back. After all that Killua had gone through both with the chimera ants as well as to heal him when he was on the brink of death. Here he was, about to leave him behind. He couldn’t help but feel selfish. He had spent most of his life wanting to meet his father. To learn from him, to hear his stories and this was his one and only chance that he would be able to.

It takes him a moment to realize that Killua was speaking to him, even waving his hand in front of his face. “Oh, sorry Killua. You say something?” He rubs the back of his head and sticks his tongue out playfully. He could hear his best friend sigh and shake his head. I have to tell him. He’ll understand. I know he will. But...I don’t want to leave his side. He takes in a breath and lets it out, giving a warm smile towards his best friend.

“Killua, I want to thank you and Alluka for everything that you did for me. I don’t know how I’ll ever be able to pay you back for all the trouble you went through to heal me.” He can see Killua shake his head and say ‘You’re my best friend. I would do anything for you.’ It made him happy to hear it but it was also a bit of a stab to his heart, knowing what he soon would have to say. “That is why what I’m about to say is hard to get out. Killua I...I made a promise to my father. I told him that I would meet him at the World Tree and if I don’t go that may be the last and only time that I can and talk to him. I don’t know how long it will take and how long it will be before we can see each other again but I have to try. I know that it’s selfish but I have to do it.” He looks to Killua, never taking his eyes off of him. He somehow managed to get it out.

As he waits for Killua to speak, he can’t help but feel like time had stopped. It was eerily quiet and he couldn’t read the look on his friend’s face. Did he mess up? Was he upset? As these thoughts poured through his head, he doesn’t even notice when a hand was placed on his shoulder until he glanced up to see Killua’s smiling face and hears the words ‘Go. You’ll regret not going there to see him. We will meet again. I know we will. I’ll be waiting for that day to come.’

Without warning, he pulls Killua into a hug, ignoring his complaints, and whispers ‘Thank you’ before pulling away. He knew if he stuck around much longer than his resolve would waver so he takes a step back. “I’ll be back before you know it. I won’t say goodbye. Whether it’s days, months, or even years I will find you again. Promise.” He gives one last bright smile before turning around and taking his first step forward to his next adventure. A new journey. _Killua...thank you. You are and will always be my best friend. The next time we meet, maybe I’ll be mature enough and brave enough to tell you...I love you._


End file.
